residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayana Hamontree
Ayana Hamontree is a former Umbrella Researcher who now leads her own B.O.W.-dealing organization, Hamontree-Barnes Biotechnologies. Biography Ayana Hamontree was an Umbrella researcher who oversaw a lone Umbrella research facility on a remote island. When Umbrella fell, Hamontree's facility she led remained in hiding, but with no more guidance from the true leaders of Umbrella, Hamontree and her research team formed their own B.O.W.-dealing organization. In the year 2004, Hamontree was contacted by the young Adam Barnes, who inherited an organized criminal empire from his late father. Barnes being familiar with illegal transaction, offered to fund Hamontree's research. Once the agreement was made, Hamontree-Barnes Biotechologies was born. With Barnes' funding, Hamontree perfected the Hamontree's Tyrant Virus she had been developing for years, creating controllable zombies that retained a fraction of their memories and did not experience intense hunger. Discovering the whereabouts of Lawrence Bailey, another former Umbrella researcher who was captured by the bioterrorist organization Za'afiel, Hamontree deployed a squad of Hamontree-Barnes Biotechnologies Security Forces to rescue Bailey. By the time the HBBSF arrived at the scene, the leader of Za'afiel Eric Cunningham executed Bailey, who had refused to aid the bioterrorists. The team soon discovered Stella Havel, a former UBCS operative and Bailey's girlfriend who was also there to rescue the ex-Umbrella researcher. Za'afiel left Bailey's body before escaping, and so, under Hamontree's orders, the HBBSF recovered the corpse. Seeing that they shared a common enemy, Hamontree later contacted Havel and provided her with a specified location of which to meet. As instructed by Hamontree, HBBSF operatives waited for Havel at the deal location, tranquilized her when she arrived, brought her to Hamontree's facility, and then stripped her down. When Havel awoke, Hamontree informed her that she must prove herself by fighting her way out of the abandoned building if she wants any help in killing Cunningham. With no choice, Havel picked up what she was provided within the cell, a Skorpion vz. 61, a combat knife, a pair of boots, and magazine carriers with additional ammunition, and began to make her way out of the facility. Havel killed several zombies, crimson heads, and lickers without suffering any injuries while navigating through the building. Once she reached the final room, which was filled with a larger concentration of zombies compared to the rest of building, she saw a zombified Bailey, who mumbled her name. While she was unable to bring herself to kill her former boyfriend, she emptied her remaining ammunition into the skulls of the other zombies, until only six, including Bailey himself, remained. Just as Havel ran out of ammo, the zombies pinned her onto a table that was behind her, and then the zombified Bailey and the other five zombies had sex with her. Hamontree announced to Havel that the zombies were under her command and that the human female was immune to zombification by the virus she made, the Hamontree's Tyrant Virus. In an effort to see what else her zombies were capable of, she wanted to see whether or not these zombies could produce children with live women and chose Havel as her first host. With Bailey being somewhat alive, Havel willingly accepted what Hamontree had subjected her to. Given her fighting experience, Havel joined HBBSF. She continued to have sex with Bailey and other zombies until they impregnated her with a licker embryo. After being pregnant for two months, she gave birth to the infant licker, and over several months, it grew to adulthood while she trained it to follow her commands. Havel also gained a drastic increase in physical strength and durability from the virus that was sexually transmitted from the zombies she slept with. As promised, Hamontree provided Havel with the location of Za'afiel's members, who were hidden on a ship. Havel and a group of Hamontree's lickers were deployed on the vessel and killed all opposition in their way. Upon meeting Cunningham himself, Havel mercilessly executed him. With Havel as a successful test subject, Hamontree initiated Project Amazon, starting a line of super-soldiers using the virus she and her scientists have engineered. Category:Characters Category:Female Character